


Make You Feel My Love

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: Someone Like You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, post-4B, this is what you get when you listen to nothing but Adele for two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: Emma saved her, and she still can’t fathom why, still can’t imagine why the Savior would give up her own happiness - her own humanity - for the Evil Queen.All Regina knows is that Emma saved her and now she has to save Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-4B. I never watched any of the Dark Swan stuff, so I’m doing my best to ignore it and create my own version. I’m also making up my own timeline; I’m sure it’s inaccurate but I don’t really care. This is the first of 3-4 ficlets, depending on whether I write an epilogue; part 2 is written and just needs editing, so should be up sometime this weekend. Inspired by me binging on Adele; each story is named after one of her songs.  
> Warning for mentions of certain male characters we might prefer to forget.

After three days, Regina is certain this is what going crazy feels like. She’s lost count of the times she’s thought she saw Emma lurking in a shadow, only to turn and find nothing but darkness.

 

Emma saved her, and she still can’t fathom why, still can’t imagine why the Savior would give up her own happiness - her own _humanity_ \- for the Evil Queen.

 

All Regina knows is that Emma saved her and now she has to save Emma. What she doesn’t know is how.

 

It took her a long time to accept it, but Regina no longer questions that she and Emma work best as a team. They’re stronger together, and if Regina is going to save her she needs Emma at her side.

 

Emma could be hiding anywhere. Logically, Regina knows the chance of finding the sheriff simply hiding around a corner or outside her house is next to none, but it doesn’t stop her from looking twice each time she sees a shadow or hears an odd noise.

 

No, Regina isn’t going to conveniently stumble upon Emma, not when the blonde has spent half her life running. She needs a plan, she needs clues to where Emma would go.

 

Searching the loft is Henry’s idea. She insists he go to school, no matter how much he wants to focus on Operation Swan Rescue, and goes herself.

 

The first thing Regina sees when she enters Emma Swan’s bedroom is a well-worn book sitting on the bedside table, scrap of paper stuck in at a haphazard angle and a pen beside it. The mayor wouldn’t have picked the sheriff for a big reader, but this book looks loved, and she steps forward curiously. Regina flips it open and sees **PROPERTY OF EMMA SWAN** scrawled inside the cover in even messier handwriting than what she’s used to seeing on Emma’s paperwork. She turns to the first proper page and feels her breath catch in her throat.

 

 **_May 16th, 2001  
_** _Neal,_

_Diaries are bullshit, but I guess I have to fill my time somehow. The library here only has 12 books and it’s only been three months but I’ve already read them all. Not much else to do in prison._

_Dr. Peterson thinks writing this will help me ‘deal’. Whatever. Can’t hurt to try, right? Not like I’m gonna get_ **_more_ ** _dysfunctional pretending I’m writing to people who aren’t around. Even the asshole who landed me here._

 _I’m pregnant - 6 months now. How the fuck did we let this happen? I’m having you’re fucking kid, in prison, and you’re nowhere to be found. I can’t have a_ **_kid_ ** _!_

_Fuck this._   
  


**_May 24th, 2001  
_** _Neal,_

_I think it’s a boy._

 

Regina flips forward to a random spot in the middle, wondering if the entire diary is written to Emma’s ex. She can’t help a small smile when she sees the entry from a few weeks after the blonde arrived in Storybrooke.

 

 **_November 27th, 2011  
_** _Dear Henry,_

_Your mom’s a piece of work, but it’s pretty clear she loves you. I guess that makes you pretty lucky. It’s more than I ever had, and more than I could have given you._

_I’m glad you’re safe and I hope you stop doing stupid reckless things, but I guess you are my kid so that’s probably not gonna happen. I’m glad that you have your mom to take care of you after the stupid shit is over. She may be a bitch, but most of the time she just wants to keep you safe. I hope you figure that out someday._

 

A little further in the book she sees her name for the first time.

 

 **_April 18th, 2012  
_** _Dear Regina,_

_I wish I knew what to say to make you feel that we’re in this together. We’re going to find him._

_I hear you crying sometimes. At night, when everyone else is asleep._

_I wish you knew that you’re not alone._

 

 _  
_ Feeling an unexpected lump in her throat, Regina turns to the last entry, dated barely two months ago - the day Robin left and Emma joined Operation Mongoose.

 

 **_September 9th, 2013  
_** _Dear Regina,_

_I’m going to find you your happiness. You deserve it. You deserve everything._

_I know I can never tell you, but maybe someday I can make you feel it._

_You’ll never love me back, and that’s okay. But god, Regina, you deserve to be loved, even if it’s only by me._

_When I brought Marian back and you were crying… All I wanted was to wipe your tears away, to hold you and ease your pain. I have so many regrets over hurting you, because that’s the last thing I ever want._

_There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make your dreams come true._

_I will find you your happy ending. I promise._

_And until then… Until I find you your true love… I’ll do the best I can to make you feel my love._

 

Hands trembling, Regina picks up a pen and turns to the next page.

 **_November 11th, 2013  
_** _Dear Emma,_

  _Who’s here to dry my tears now?  
__This is where you belong, Emma. I’ve always known that, even when I didn’t want to. You belong here with your family.  
__Please come home._  


She puts the pen down and feels a tear roll down her cheek. She sets the book back on the table, then waves her hand and watches the words disappear.

  
  
Hours later, when Regina has searched every fruitless inch of the tiny room and finally stands to leave, she grabs the book and clutches it tightly to her chest before she poofs away.


End file.
